


IF I Could Turn Back Time.

by WolfOfWar



Category: Original Work
Genre: Love Poems, Pain, Regret, personal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfOfWar/pseuds/WolfOfWar
Summary: Not related to any fandoms....Just idly written poems.
Collections: Collected Poems





	IF I Could Turn Back Time.

Trapped in an endless ocean  
I'm lost, scared and alone.  
Seeing red because of my foolish mistakes,  
Their transgressions is all I have left  
Of myself.  
  
Getting close to you  
Was probably gravest of them,  
But love, If I ever get a chance to start from the beginning  
Without slightest regret  
I would do it again.  
  
I know you don't give much of your thoughts on me,  
Nor mere subjects of your dreams I ever will be,  
Though I don't have daydreams  
Your face all the time  
Is what I see.  
  
Your heartbeat I'm always listening  
Without any words I always understand if you're hurt or in trouble.  
Love, Do you care that  
I don't miss a thing?  
Every words you ever spoke to me  
Even when whole creation will fade away  
In my ears they will always ring.  
Your sparkling smile  
Your happy tone  
Your tired laugh  
Feels sweeter to me than springtime song  
The birds sing.  
  
You breaking away was inevitable  
But the memories you left  
Are feeling like cracking whips to my soul.  
Like poisonous wine hundreds of years old  
Their marks, scars and haunting  
Are growing bold.  
  
It will feel so good  
When rest will fall upon finally on my soul  
Thousands of lifetime chases of your mirage  
Have taken their toll.


End file.
